Who Cares?
by stevie4eva
Summary: spitfire fluff. The team takes on sportsmaster and the light. spitfire Rated T just incases i go in a different direction with it later. Im terrible at sumeries just read it! new chapter girls day, and guys day    I dont own Young justice
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: 1****st**** morning**

_Hey so this whole chapter is about Artemis's morning after spending the night at mt. Justice don't worry the wallart stuff will pick up._

/

?.

Artemis woke feeling unnaturally calm and peaceful. Then…she remembered why. She was in the mount justice. At first she didn't want to move in because of her mom, but Batsy put her in a safe home and is making sure she is well taken care of. She rolled over and got out of the almost too comfy bed. She decided to shower before going downstairs on her first morning staying at the mountain. She let the hot water hit her back for a few minutes before getting out and dressed. She loved the fact that she CAN take long hot showers here. She pulled her hair up into her signature style (ponytail). Arty just couldn't help smiling. She crept down the stairs slowly feeling like a princess making her grand entrance. She herd talking coming from the kitchen, "NO WALLY, you can't have a cookie, they're for Artemis its her first night actually staying in the castle."

"I heard there were cookies with my name on them," said Artemis as she finished the space between the stairs and the kitchen.

"Artemis! I was going to surprise you with congratulations cookies," the Martian smiled, handing over a cookie to her favorite archer, "Wally ruined the surprise." She smacked Wally on the back of the head. Artemis thought that was her thing. Before either girl knew what was going on Wally had sped over and snatched the cookie out of Artemis's hand, and the poor cookie was quickly inhaled by a very hungry Wally. Artemis reached over and smacked Wally hard on the back of the head.

"Jerk," he said

Right as she said, "Nimrod."

Robin strolled into the room with a smile on his face. "Wazup?" he asked the three soon to be heroes. Artemis greeted him and tossed him a cookie. Wally gaped and turned as red as his hair.

"Why does he get a congratulations cookie?"

"Because he didn't ask and they were made for me so shouldn't I choose who eats them, besides you already had one."

"Yah, but I stole it so it doesn't count." Artemis reached over to slap the kid again but he was expecting it and he ran just in time for her hand to hit air. He laughed in victory. Megan gasped almost knocking over a tray of cookies.

"I'm late sorry got to go…shopping. Sorry its important." And with that our favorite Martian was gone.

Robin laughed, "You guys know what that means right?" his laugher died out.

"She is going on a secret make out session with super boy." Artemis finished for him. Wally almost choked on a cookie. Wait! Where did he get another cookie?

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys but she is totally into me…I'm the total package," he said. Robin and Artemis broke out in laugher again.

"Dude, she has never liked you and she never will, so get over it!" Artemis said a little more harshly than needed. She didn't want to sound nice either so, who cares? Robin said

"Yah, why don't you o after somebody we both know you rather have." Wally was confused and then, realization, then panicked.

"I-I don't know who-who you are talking about." Wally stuttered.

"Yes you do," our favorite birdie said confidently. KF muttered something about having to go and like that the speedster was gone.

Chapter 2

Wally sat in a comfy recliner while he listened to Batman and Kalder argued over team matters and robin repeatedly jumped into the conversation whenever possible. Red Arrow was there as well. Wally didn't even know why he was asked to come to this meeting robin thinks he needs to participate more in team matters. Right now they were all discussing the mole. Kalder didn't say anything until he had something important to say. Batman says that he suspects super boy may be the mole. "What about Artemis…she has so many secrets she may as well be." Red arrow insisted. This for some reason got a rise out of Wally.

"It's not Artemis…I don't know who it is…but it's not Artemis." Red arrow scoffed.

"Why do you have so much faith in her? If I remember correctly you didn't even want her on this team! She isn't even GA's niece." Wally's mouth hung open if only for a second.

"Yah, in fact she's related to-"Batman cut of the boy wonder.

"Artemis is still entitled to a secret identity robin" The dark night warned the birdie. Wally was still on the last thing Red Arrow said.

"Who is she related to?" begged the young speedster. He didn't even know why he cared so much.

"She will tell you on her own time." Kalder spoke up for the first time in fifteen minutes. Roy informed them that he was still suspicious.

"IT'S NOT ARTEMIS OK!" Wally practically shouted.

"WHAT! You just found out that she's been lying to all of you and you're still defending her. WHY?" Red Arrow was getting mad.

"Wally," Robin started to say, "I understand you trust her, so do I, but I think you're letting your feelings cloud your judgment." What was that supposed to mean?

Wally left the conference room and went straight to Artemis's room. He knocked on the door hard and he needed to remind himself to stay calm. All the confidence he had in her before had turned into anger that she lied. "Who is it?" Artemis called from the other side of the door.

"Why don't you open it and see?" he said almost harshly. He heard her unlock the door and open it.

"Kid Mouth, what do you want?" she asked really curious. He stormed in and sat on the bed just to stand right back up. Then he started to pace back and forth.

"The truth!" He replied to her previous question.

"wha-"

"Don't try that load of crap with me Arty," he said starting to calm down, "I know that you're not Green Arrows niece." Artemis's eyes widened and then returned to normal.

"Do you know who I AM related to?" She asked hopeful that he didn't.

"No…I want you to tell me," She started to object, "Please Arty I care." She took a deep inhale than a deep exhale

"I'm…sportsmasters daughter." She said at last.

**Ok so this was my first fanfic…I don't know if I should continue. Tell you what if I get more than three reviews saying you want me to continue I will. If I do continue there will probably be a lot more Wally x Artemis in futer chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! Wow I luv you guys already. Instead of replying to every review I got (which I would luv to) I'm going to keep it short and simple…thx. I' m sorry if you find any grammatical errors. I use spell check but I believe if you look over your writing too much you'll probably end up changing everything and your fist ideas are usually the best.**

Artemis studied Wally's face. She had just told him one of her biggest secrets. Not only did she tell somebody, she told somebody who hates her. "That's not all," she started finding her courage again, "I'm also tigress's daughter, and Cheshire's sister." Wally shock made the moment one hundred times worse. All she wanted was for him to accept her. Then he closed his mouth and smiled. She couldn't help but mask his stupid grin.

"I know now and that's all that matters." He said softly and seriously. Artemis Wished they could have more moments like this. He patted her shoulders and then got up. He walked slowly but confidently to the door and turned around, "Now I know where you get your stubbornness." He laughed and slammed the door shut just in time to save his face from meeting a flying pillow.

**Hey! I know I know, this chapter was unbelievably short but worry not! There might be more, and there might not. It all depends on you guys. If you want me to continue or even if you don't click that button, you know the one that says review so you can…well its kinda self explanatory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! OMG two chapters in one night I'm on a role. I'm thinking about making this like a every other day thing. Tell me how often you think I should post. Also this will not be my only story Ill make lots more. Most of them will be Wally and Artemis but if there is ANY other shipping you guys just let me know and I'll try to make something about them. Also if you have any suggestions or ideas to add to any preexisting story go ahead and tell me. To those of you who actually did review thanks so much…id send you personal replies but I'm bad with technology.**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned any of this I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this.**

Batman called the team to the mission room with an assignment. The team didn't take long to all ditch what they were doing and make their way there. Once the team formed a half circle around the dark night to hear their important mission, Batsy pulled up an image on the computer screen. He flashed a picture of various briefcases and then of sportsmasters. Both Wally and Artemis stiffened at the picture. "Team, I want you to go to a small island south of Australia. Sportsmaster is planning something and it's your job to find out what." So the team boarded the bioship and got situated. Wally tried to make it look like a coincidence when he chose a seat next to our favorite blonde archer. Artemis was tense. She didn't know what kind of moment she and Wally had yesterday, but she didn't want things to change and she didn't want him to blow her secret.

"We've almost reached our destination; we'll split up for better chances of finding whatever Sportsmaster is hiding," Aqaulad spoke, "Robin and M'gann, Zatana and super boy, Wand Artemis, and I will go alone."

"Why do I get Kid Clumsy?" asked Artemis.

"At least I'm mildly pleasant," replied an angry KF. She turned from Kalder to Wally and looked him in the eye.

"What are you implying kid-"

"That is enough! You two will get over your differences and learn to get along." Robin spoke up. Neither chose to admit but they had been happy when they were assigned to be partners.

After everyone left the bioship they split up and went their separate ways. Wally and Artemis went west through the forest. Wally looked at Artemis confused. One minute she hated him, then they were teammates, then she hated him, then she told him her biggest secrets, now she hated him again? He just couldn't win with this girl. But that was one of the many things that he loves about her, along with her hair, and her beautiful eyes, and her voice, and her lips…What was he doing! This was Artemis the girl who replaced Roy. "Why don't you tell them?" she asked. He gave her a confused look. She sighed, "Why don't you say I told you so. You were right I can't be trusted, I could be the mole. You got what you wanted. So why don't you tell them?" She explained.

"I didn't want there to be a possibility of you being the mole," He said alarmed by her thoughts, "I want you on this team," He can't believe he was saying this.

"What are you talking about you hate me. Ever since I got here you've one on and on how I'm just a replacement for Roy," His eyes went bi and then back to normal.

"I-I don't hate you! I-" He stopped himself before he said something really stupid.

"You…?" she prompted him

He sighed, "I love you…" He said and the regretted it immediately. She was startled and she couldn't think straight. Wally had just told her he loved her, and she didn't know what to say. So she ran. Yea…running away from a flash…not the best idea. He caught her before she even got anywhere. "Look I'm sorry it's how I feel. I get it if you don't feel the same way. I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry."

She turned around and looked up into his green eyes.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly kissing his cheek, " I just need some time to think." His smile said that he would wait forever, but before he got a chance to tell her he was cut off. Loud clapping sounded from the trees.

"Well, well, wasn't that sweet." Sportsmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so sorry for the wait. I don't know where I'm going with this story or if I even want to continue it so tell me what you think. And don't worry my stories will get better in time. Side note: This has nothing to do with my story but I was reading a YJ fanfic the other day and they all Got turned into animals and Artemis was a wolf pup and she was spending more time with wolf and Wally Got jealous. SO CUTE.**

Sportsmaster stepped out of the trees.

Wally stepped in front of Artemis protectively. Sportsmaster's mocking laugh echoed in her ears. He even made a show of the lines of weapons on his belt. "You think you can protect her? How sweet," Sportsmaster's mocking tone filled the clearing, "but it should be her protecting you." Artemis sidestepped around Wally giving him a small smile of reassurance.

"Whatever you want from us Sportsmaster, you're not going to get it." She said keeping her ground. Sportsmaster chuckled, not meanly but still it hit her pretty hard.

"Please, call me daddy, little girl." Artemis was glad the rest of the team wasn't hear or she would have some explaining to do. "And all I want is my little girl back, I will win either way, just came to make sure you picked the right side. Remember girly, you may be family but I show no mercy. You have my DNA; you are so much like me you don't even realize it. No matter how hard you try to be good, you'll always be my little girl. Hurry my offer won't last forever." And before Artemis could even protest he was gone.

"Arte-"Wally was cut off by Artemis's hand

"Let's just get back to the others"

**Blablabla**

Wally had been up all night thinking about what happened. He had told Artemis how he felt just to have the moment ruined by her dad. She didn't want to show it but Wally could tell his words really got to her. Wally couldn't sleep and he hadn't eaten in half an hour so he decided to go and rampage the fridge. He yawned quietly as he hurried down the stairs. Much to his surprise sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands was Artemis. "Arty, what are you doing up?" He asked. She looked up and then resumed her previous position.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. It wasn't snarky or sarcastic. It really showed Wally how bad she was.

"What's wrong Arty?" He asked leaning forward to show he was interested. She sighed debating whether or not to tell him. She sighed again and put her head in her hands.

"It's my dad… what if what he said is true? What if I really am just like him?" She said starting to cry. Well as close to crying as Artemis can get. Wally's eyes went wide at the question

"Arty don't say that! You earned your spot on the team. I don't care what sportsmaster sais, I love you. I mean…like you! Not that I don't- I mean, I don't know what I'm trying to say. I guess-" His words were cut off, by a pair of lips meeting his. Their kiss started off soft giving each other room to back away, but soon became more confident. After Wally registered his shock, he leaned in and brought his hands up to her hair. He's always wanted to run his fingers through her hair. She cupped his face with both hands. After about a minute, it became a full on battle for control. Artemis sighed inwardly then pulled away.

"Wally…I like you too…..even if you are a kid idiot." She left the room with a sped that would have been hard for even Wally to keep up.

**You like it? You hate it? Wanna kiss me? Wanna not do that cause kissing a computer would be gross? I never know unless you click a certain little button that says review. Jee I wonder what button I could be referring too?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I just have had a lot going on and stuff…so yea…anyway…How's life? ' Im going to reply to all of your reviews right now. So yeah. **

**Fan of the week definitely goes to Irenerb!**

**To burnedboy95 = Thanks and you're right confidence does come in time.**

**To keepmovingforeward2 = thanks I will probably continue but that depends on you guys**

**To Renee = I'm looking foreward to see were I go with this too. Btw renne is my middle name.**

**To Sassbrat = Thanks I'm glad you liked it.**

**To Irenerb = Thanks you sent me like 6 reviews already so I'm just bundling them together. Thanks im glad you enjoyed it hopefully it will only get better.**

**To anon = I probably will continue but I do get kinda lazy so…well see.**

**To candi711 = I bundled yours together too. Thanks and yea I know they kissed I cant help it I get mushy around spitfire.**

**Field Empathy = Thanks for you criticism but with these too sometimes I do move to fast I just lose my patients. **

Wally awoke in the morning feeling totally refreshed. He couldn't remember why though. And then the memories of last night's events came crashing down on him like the tides of the ocean. HE remembered about sports master, and Artemis, and…kiss. UGHHHH he had kissed Artemis! Not even that. He had admitted he liked her. He hadn't even admitted that to himself yet. Knowing Arty she would probably have him pretend like none of it ever happened and move on with their lives. She probably didn't even like him. The stress and anger about sports master mixed with her sadness had made her vulnerable and she wasn't thinking strait. In all truth…he didn't know how she was going to react, but there was only one way to find out. His good mood squashed and beaten he left his room and headed towards the cave.

123456789000000000000

Artemis sat in the kitchen at the mount justice. M'gann was baking cookies, and had insisted that she help. Artemis really didn't want to get involved in cooking so she read m'gann the instructions. The strange talking voice that is sounding more and more like her…weird…announced Wally's arrival. A fresh wave of panic hit Artemis. At first she contemplated hiding but she quickly dismissed the idea as wally was already in the cave. She didn't know why she was feeling this way…she guess's that she is just scared that wally had changed his mind about her. "Oh hi Wally," M'gann said loudly, "Artemis and I are making cookies would you like some?" Wally tried to act casual but Artemis didn't notice she was to busy doing the same.

"It's like you knew I was coming," Wally replied stupidly. Artemis was surprised. He didn't hit on m'gann or call her babe. He didn't even insult Arty. She couldn't help but smile a little at this. She looked up and Shure enough, she caught the speedster in question peeking at her out of the corner of his eye. Noticing her looking he smiled. And that's the way the rest of the day played out. The two secretly smiling at each other from afar. Around noon The big bat had called the team for mission briefing. So now 12:05 the team stands in full costume in the briefing room waiting for instructions for tonight's mission from the dark night.

"Team not long ago there have been multiple attacks on the carnival at the harbor. We originally trusted the police to handle it but we think there might be a mystic force at work here. Several rides have been tampered with so I'm sending the team in under cover. You will keep an eye out and act casual, but be ready to act if anything goes…wrong." The team nodded there heads in understanding and returned to their rooms to prepare for the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I think it's obvious that I am physically incapable of writing long chapters. Sorry. I know I know I'm just lazy. If you are wondering why I didn't update sooner It's because I needed five reviews, and only got three. Tsk tsk tsk now I need **_**seven**_** if you want a next chapter.**

**Irenerb: Ya…I wasn't going to do the fan of the week thing but you reviewed so many times and you just wowed me with your awesomeness. Fast enough review for ya? ;)**

**Keepmovingforeward2: Thanks means a lot**

**Marrow365: Thanks for the ideas, about the tunnel of love and stuff but I havnt seen that episode of teen titans sorry! you have cured me of my writers block :D**

The team was dressed in there civvies, eating cotton candy having fun at the carnival. What was the catch? They were on a mission. Artemis was officially broke. Somehow Wally had managed to have her pay for his 27 cotton candy's. at $2.00 each, you do the math.

"_**This is a waste of time what kind of villain attacks a carnival anyway?"**_Superboy asked through Mrs. M's mind connection.

**"**_**I hate to admit it, but the big guys right**__," _said robin

_**"If nothing shows up in the next three minutes we'll split up,"**_Kadur the voice of reason. Sure enough the next three minutes were a bust. So the team split up. Kaldur and Zatanna went to the game stands, robin and Superboy were assigned the tunnel of love, M'gann and rocket were sent to the hall of mirrors, and Artemis and Wally went to the Ferris wheel.

"This is going to be a long day," whispered rocket.

...*.::::::::::::::::::*…*::::::::::::::::::::::*….*::::::::::::::::::::::*…. *::::::::::::::::*…

M'gann and Rocket walked up to the door of the fun house/hall of mirrors. Rocket sighed, "Let's get this over with," and she opened the doors. She looked in and saw what looked like a maze of mirrors. It didn't look so bad…maybe this will be fun. M'gann saw what looked like a great time and she was sure her and rocket would be besties after this. The two girls walked in nonchalantly and started to look around. Out of the blue Rocket heard a scream. She ran over to M'gann, "What! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She started asking.

M'gann shook her head on the verge of tears, "Do I really look like this?" She asked terrified. Rocket glanced in the mirror to see M'gann with a big head and a tiny body. She laughed. M'gann did not find it funny.

"NO. These are trick mirrors. They make you look different. See," she showed the Martian by stepping in front of another mirror.

"oh…this is fun!" said the girl cheering up. Rocket laughed again and the two girls continued walking. They finally reached the end of the maze but…the door was locked. They couldn't blow there over and there were many people inside with them. They started banging on the door hoping somebody on the outside would hear them. After a few minutes' ninjas, yes you heard me ninjas, jumped out at them. There were only two and the girls were easily able to bring them down. They dragged the unconscious bodies out of sight and returned to the door. They hoped nobody saw. They continued banging and eventually somebody let them out.

*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*.:.^*^.:.*^*

Kaldur and Zatanna were just chilling playing a few games, and walking around the dock. Kaldur had won the strength test but had a harder time trying to make it look like a challenge. Zatanna had won a teddy bear and kissed the guy at the kissing booth. She made kaldur promise not to tell robin. They were having a surprisingly good time. Rite now they were at the booth were you through the ring and try to get it on the bottles. Kaldur and zatanna had achieve one of the three rings and the guy called them around back for their prize. They circle around the kart but the guy wasn't there. They didn't even have time to ask before being pushed into the ocean. Zatanna had never told anybody but she wasn't a good swimmer. Not when somebody was holding her under. She felt all the air leave her body. Kaldur fell in the water but he was in his element. He looked over and saw zatanna being held under. He swam over and helped her out of the man's grasped. He swam her to the other side of the dock and helped her out. They looked back over to the game karts everyone was having a good time.

!#####!$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^%%%%%$$$$$&&&&&*****(((((****&&&&&

Robin and SuperBoy were squished close together in the tunnel of love. Robins face was so red. While Conner looked indifferent. Robin cheeks reddened even more remembering the look on the operators face as she let in two boys…she probably thought they were gay. Conner didn't understand why robin was so uncomfortable he was under the impression that friends went to carnivals together all the time. So finally he asked, "What's wrong?" Robin looked at him incredulously. Though he did cut him some slack after all he was only several months old.

He sighed, "Superboy…We are on the tunnel of love," superboy nodded at him to continue he still didn't get it, "the tunnel of LOOOVEEE…you know for couples." Robin face palmed at his still into getting it. "Looove…This ride is for people who…love…each other," he said not wanting to go into detail about gay couples. Conner finally showed a look of realization on his face.

"You mean…as friends?" Conner asked completely clueless. Robin face palmed again but didn't et a chance to yell at the clone because the ride started going way too fast for comfort. It was like a fringing roller costar. The water was splashing around them and their car was speeding through the ride. Robin and superboy, were super heroes so they shouldn't have been scared but they were caught unsuspected and they weren't sitting properly who when the ride finally stopped, they were holding on to each other for dear life…In a very awkward position and everyone was looking at them. Superboy still didn't get it,

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Artemis and Wally were FINALLY at the front of the line of the Ferris wheel. When Artemis noticed it was three per car. She felt sorry for the poor sap that got stuck with them. The got into there car and were soon joined by a man who looked to be about twenty. He had bags under his eyes and sort of looked like her social studies teacher. He nodded at the two of them and took a seat right between them. Wally sighed. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he kind of wanted to be seated by the blonde archer. The ride started slow. _This would be romantic if it weren't for the guy between us and we weren't on a mission. _Artemis thought to herself. The man in the middle was talking on his phone.

"What do you want to talk about…No what do YOU want to talk about?...No what do **YOU** want to talk about…" and he went on like this for a matter of minutes. She looked over at wally and saw with amusement that he also wanted to rip the phone out of the guys hand and through it off the ride. Out of the clear blue the ride stopped. There were a couple of gasps and a few curse words. The man on his phone said his goodbyes than sat back up normally. IT took him a few minutes to realize that we weren't moving and then he started hyperventilating. He took a paper bag out of his pocket and started breathing into it. Then to top it off he started balling. Yes balling. He was screaming at the top of his lungs while the other riders looked at him with horror. Artemis and Wally were trying to calm him down to no avail.

"sshhh, it will be alrite just technical difficulties." Artemis said. The man shook his head violently

"Its _gasp_ not _weez_ that. I _sob_ am _weez_ afraid of _gasp_ heights." The man replied still breathing in his bag.

"then why did you come up here!" Wally yelled. He never got an answer because the ride started moving again. Artemis and Wally both sighed of relief that was done with, but the man vomited when he got to the bottom. She didn't know how you can have your face in a bag and still get barf ALL OVER the people next to you. But he did. Wally was so grossed out by the barf on him that he barfed too…all over Artemis.

**Can I just say for the record, that I didn't mean to offend anybody. I know I made Robin and Superboy seem gay. I'm sorry if you didn't like that, I just wanted to write it, I'm actually a robin/zatanna and supermartian fan. I know some others were also OOC sorry about that. I need **_**seven**_** reviews before updating again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Im sorry for such a long break…I don't have a good reason as to why I didn't update sooner, so….my dog ate it… pleas Read and Review. Suggestions, comments, questions, praise, concerns. **

**FireZenzizenzic= ya I would hate to be her right now**

**Softballgirl= I would tell you but you will just have to keep reading to find out what happens**

**Nice= thanks, im not a fan of slash or anything either, so don't worry, I was going for awekward**

**Jedimasterawesome=cool name, and thanks**

**Capw8543=ok I will**

**Candi711=I know I actually think Rocket and MM had it the hardest**

**Keepmovingforward2=thanks**

**Marrow365=thanks**

**Irenerb= thanks I hope this chapter lives up to it**

"I take it that the team ran into some…difficulties on the mission," Batman's eyes pierced into the members of young justice, as he assessed them over their previous performance. The team had reported back to the cave, after their mission took some unexpected turns. Zatanna and Kaldur stood soaking wet, leaving a trail of water on the floor. Meanwhile Artemis and Wally were covered in what looked, and smelt, like vomit. Artemis was slightly more so. The rest of the team looked fine except for the scarlet blush that had placed itself onto the bird wonders face, "Clean yourself off, and then report home…Kaldur please stay and brief me on the mission." With those words, the team headed home for the night.

The zeta tubes announced Artemis's arrival to the cave the following morning. She walked confidently into the kitchen to find the whole team, minus everybody's favorite little troll, and Kaldur already up and eating their breakfast. She grabbed a plate and helped herself to some of M'ganns homemade pancakes. The Martian's first few times in the kitchen were less than delicious but she quickly mastered the art of cooking. The blond grabbed a seat in between Superboy and Zatanna.

"Soooo," said Zee, breaking the awkward silence, "…we don't have any missions today, how about a girls day out?" M'gann squealed in delight as Artemis moaned in dread.

"Can't we just hit the gym or something?" the archer begged.

"Nooo! This will be so much fun we can go to the mall, and get our nails done, and talk about boys, and try on cloths, and eat at the food court-"M'gann started soon to be cut off by Artemis.

"-if I go, will you shut up?" The Martian nodded.

"…fine" The other girls celebrated their victory then dragged the archer right out the zeta tubes.

Robin walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by none other than Wally and SB. "Hey dude, sup?" Wally managed to say while stuffing a whole stack of pancakes in his mouth.

Robin replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "where are the girls?" he asked noticing the absence of his female teammates.

"You just missed them, they went to the mall, won't be back till dinner," Superboy said remembering the conversation in the kitchen minutes before Robin showed up. Robins face quickly lit up to match the level of excitement on the Wallmans. SB didn't get what was so funny.

"You know what this means right," Robin asked

"Guys day!" Finished Wally.

Kaldur sat in a large black chair as he discussed the mission with Batman. "We suspect that the light has had something to do with this, we originally suspected a mystic force, but that doesn't explain why the ninjas attacked Rocket and Ms. Martian," The dark knight pondered.

"Unless, they were just a distraction to cover up something bigger," suggested Aqualad. Batman nodded, acknowledging the idea.

"So," Zatanna started while the girls were in the changing room trying on various clothing items, "what's going on between you and Wally?" She said suggestively. Artemis's face quickly turned a shade of red to rival his hair.

"There is nothing going on between me and Wally," M'gann and Zatanna gave her the look that said _don't give me that bull shit_, "…fine…maybe there is a little something going on between me and Wally." M'gann squealed while Zee gave a knowing smirk.

"SO have you to kissed yet?" M'gann asked exited

Artemis turned a different shade of red entirely. "Look what a cute top!" Artemis changed the topic pointing to a random shelf.

"Stop trying to change the subject…and that's an underwear shelf." Zee said with a smirk on her face that said _Honey stop trying because I already won._

"_pffft_ What's going on in between you and robin?" Arty asked knowing she hit a nerve.

"Dude, what's going on between you and Arty," Robin the boy blunder asked, "not that I don't already know, I just want to hear you say it?" The boys were playing video games, only they didn't explain to Conner how the game works so he was sitting this round out.

"wha-who-why" Rob gave his signature cackle to the speedsters confusion.

"Everybody knows about you two…except for you two that is," Superboy spoke up for the first time in half an hour. He had been contempt with just watching the boys play.

"We might have had a moment or two," said the speedster in question. In one swift movement Robin had virtually killed Wally for the fifteenth time. "I was actually going to take her out this weekend."

"oooo, where are you going to take her?" the Bird boy asked actually curious.

"I was thinking, the carni_v_al," Robin and Supey face palmed. Robin turned and gave him a look that said _I don't know how you're ever going to get a girlfriend. _

"First of al, we were just at the carnival, second, she just had a horrible experience there," Robin counted the reasons on his fingers, "and third, it's cheesy and girly. This is Artemis we are talking about here, you need to take her somewhere original and enjoyable."

Wally sighed, this is going to take a lot more thought than he anticipated, "we don't even know if she'll say yes," Wally stated hoping for encouragement from his bro's that she will. He instead got,

"So, I heard you barfed on her," Robin said with his signature smirk.

**Hey! Sorry If you didn't like it, but tell me why! Also I need 7 reviews for the next chapter.**

**See that **

**Right there**

**Review**

**Do it**

**Or ill get you in the night**


End file.
